Blade
by Robin18kurt
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en un gran videojuego llamado Blade the edge of darkness
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es un fic creado en base a un juego de video….espero que les guste!

El comienzo.

Todos estaban en la sala de estar conversando.. B.B. con Cy, Robin con Star y Raven que era participe en agregar sus comentarios, no siempre han sido agradables...

B.B-viejo, de verdad te digo que necesitamos ese videojuego-le decia a Cy con tono de " ahora "

Cy-no te preocupes...todo a su tiempo...todo a su tiempo...-respondio Cy escondiendo una sonrisa de ¡no tengo dinero!

Raven-para que quieres ese juegoB.B si Cy siempre te gana...-le dijo en un tono seco, mientras que B.B demostraba una sonrisa...

B.B- ya le ganare...algun dia- decia mirando a Cy con una mirada furiosa

Cy- no te enojes conmigo...tu eres el malo en los videojuegos...-le dijo riendo a carcajadas!

Robin-ya chicos no peleen...ademas Cy tiene razon-le dijo aB.B tambien riendo, mientras que B.B reia para si mismo y pensaba "ya lo veras Cy te ganare...jajajaja"

Star- Robin por que todos se rien de B.B-le dijo mientras tiraba de su capa para que la mirara

Robin-es que B.B siempre pierde cuando juega contra Cy-le dijo a Star mientras le sonreia

Star- ahhh...y eso es divertido?-le dijo mientras se sonrojaba por la sonrisa que le dio Robin

Robin-por supesto, es por eso que nos reimos de él..-

B.B-pero ya se los dije le GANARE a cy y cuando lo haga veran lo bueno que es el GRAN BB-dijo mientras saltaba y gritaba- EL GRAN BB-

Todos lo estaban mirando con cara de "si seguro...te entendemos"

Raven-pero mientras eso no pase...podemos seguir molestandote-dijo mientras se estaba preparando un té de hierba

Todos rieron mientras que bb se achicaba ante las risas de sus compañeros pero seguia pensando "OH si CY YA VERAS Cuando Te GANE...TU SERAS EL CHICO DeL QUE SE RIAN TODOS Y YO NO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

Bueno ese es el comienzo de mi historia espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto o no...gracias...


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de mi gran fic...si seguro...bueno como sea ahí va!

¿¡Que es esto?

Despues de que los jovenes titanes dejaron de bromear con bb, prenden la tv y empiezan a buscar algo para ver

Cy-no,no,no,no,no,no,no,mmmm no,no,no,no,no,no,no-decia mientras que cambiaba la tele con el control

Raven-solo deja algo y deja de cambiar la tv-dijo mientras que cy seguia cambiando la tv, asi que se fue a su habitacion a meditar

Robin-deja la pelicula que van a dar-le dijo a cy mientras se preparaba para cambiarla pero vio el comercial del juego de video ¡¡Blade the edge of darknes!

bb-DEJALO hay!-le grito mientras cy se tapaba los oidos

comercial-llame al numero que aparece en pantalla y gane su juego GRATIS, si,escucho bien GRATIS ademas le incluiremos una tarjeta de jugador destacado donde le permitiran comprar todos los juegos a mitad de precio-

bb-hay que llamar amigos...se imaginan ganaramos ese juego y esa tarjeta-les dijo a rob y a cy mientras marcaba el numero que aparecia en la tv

bb mientras marcaba el numero cy y robin conversaban en secreto

cy-hey viejo,bb esta loco, te diste cuenta que esta totalmente afanado a ese videojuego-

robin-si, hay que hacer algo para que se distraiga-

cy- como que?

Robin-no lo se...ya tengo una idea...hagamosle creer que tiene una admiradora secreta-

Cy-y como haremos eso?-

Robin-esperaba que tu me lo dijeras-

Cy-yo no se...-

Robin-ok, entonces enviemosle cartas de admiracion a bb para que crea que si tiene una admiradora secreta-

Star- de que estan hablando chicos?-le pregunto a cy y robin que se habian asustado a la pregunta de su amiga extraterrestre.

Robin-nada...solo...estabamos...conversando...sobre...el t-car...si...eso-le dijo a star quien estaba dudando ante la reaccion de su amigo

Cy-si..eso es todo lo que haciamos-dijo con una voz de complice que no era muy aceptada por robin

bb-SI! GANAMOS EL JUEGO! SI! SOMOS LOS GANADORES DEL JUEGO!

Cy-lo ganaste?

bb-si, aja, asi es, el GRAN BB LO LOGRO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Raven-callate, no me dejas meditar!-grito raven desde su habitacion...imposible no hacerle caso, asi que bb aparto si orgullo y obedecio

bb-ok, raven, como quieras-le respondio un poco avergonzado

cy-ven bb tengo que hablar contigo un minutito-le dijo mientras lo arrastraba a su habitacion

en la habitacion de cy

bb- que, que paso ahora?-dijo debido a que no entendia nada de lo ocurrido

cy-te gusta raven?-le pregunto con una cara de preocupacion

bb-no, descuida viejo no me gusta raven...por que lo preguntas eh?- mirando que no se le quitaba la cara de preocupacion le dijo-de verdad...no me GUSTA¡¡¡¡¡-le dijo mientras que una voz femenina y conocida le aparecio por la espalda...

incognita- quien no te gusta bb...-

Bueno ese es el segundo capitulo..en el proximo ya empezara el desarrollo de el juego y quien es cada personaje...


End file.
